homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120715- Timely Advice
athanasyGerent AG began trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 20:05 -- AG: Hellδ, I believe I hαve yet tδ mαke yδur αquαiηteηce AA: Oh, h-hello. AA: Yes, I d-don't think I've talked to y-you yet. AG: Well theη, it wδuld be αbδut time fδr α prδper iηtrδductiδη AG: Eribus Mδirαi AG: Hδw dδ yδu dδ AA: Varani Mander, n-nice to meet you. AG: Sδ, I dδη't αctuαlly kηδw thαt much αbδut yδu yet... I meαη, grαηted I hαve ηδt tαlked tδ yδu, but I wδuld like tδ kηδw mδre AG: Whαt kiηd δf hδbbies did yδu hαve befδre... Well.. AG: The eηd δf the wδrld αs we kηew it? AA: I... enjoy r-reading mysteries, and studying m-m-meteorology? AG: Sδ uh, hδw well hαve yδu αdjusted tδ αll this ηδηseηse? AA: Everything is g-g-going well so far, I think. AG: Nδ lδss δf limbs δr αηythiηg? AA: I haven't had m-much time to really get my bearings on this n-new planet, but it seems we've got a g-goal at least. AA: And... n-no? AG: A gδαl is αlwαys gδδd AG: αlsδ gδδd thαt yδu hαve ηδt lδst αηy limbs AA: Why, has someone on y-your team been separated f-from their limbs? AG: Well uh AG: perhαps AG: Yeαh, I might hαve lδst sδme limbs AG: twδ mδre specificαlly... AG: Bδth my αrms AA: Oh! AA: That's... I'm s-sorry to hear that? AA: How... AG: Well, I leαrηed the hαrd wαy tδ ηδt tαuηt α litterαl gδd AA: How are you t-typing into Trollian, if you d-d-don't mind my asking? AG: Ah, yeαh AG: I wαs giveη sδme pαper αrms AG: I mαηαged tδ αlchemize them iηtδ sheet metαl, α bit mδre sturdy AA: I see... Hm. "Alchemize." So there IS a w-way to craft better gear in this g-game? AG: Yes! It is very useful iηdeed AG: Yδu're with Liskαr αηd Lucy, right? Yδu shδuld tell them αbδut his tδδ AG: Wheη yδu were eηtered, sδmethiηg cαlled αη "αlchemiter" wαs deplδyed AG: yδu cαη mαke sδme seriδusly cδδl geαr frδm it AA: Oh, I remember that m-machine. AG: Yes, yδu cαη cδmbiηe items αηd get very iηterestiηg results, but it cδsts sδmethiηg cαlled "grist" AG: Yδu get it frδm killiηg the mδηsters δη yδur plαηets AA: Got it. AG: If yδu guys hαve the chαηce, mαke sδme geαr while yδu cαη AA: That's what we were s-setting off to do now, actually! AG: Oh! Well thαt is wδηderful theη! AA: Lucy and Liskar will be h-happy to know we have a definite way to go ab-bout it. AA: And then we sh-should be ready for our first r-round of monsters. AG: Defiηitely sδ AG: Hδw hαve thiηgs gδηe δη Lucy's plαηet sδ fαr? AA: We haven't r-run into any trouble, really. AA: I can only hope that's a s-s-sign of things to come, and n-not just a calm before the storm. AG: Hδpefully yδu hαve α relαtively sαfe jδurηey there, seems thiηgs hαve beeη gettiηg iηtδ deαdly territδry AA: So far we've only talked to her... c-consorts? And we think we have an idea of w-what to do. AG: Ah well its α stαrt! AG: Which is better thαη sittiηg iη custδms δr α slδw αss gδηdδlα AA: It s-sounds like a lot of players are getting f-frustrated with their quests at the moment. AG: Iηdeed... But it just seems tδ be this gαme's wαy δf testiηg us AG: I meαη, if yδu cαη eveη cαll it α gαme αηymδre AG: mδre like reαl life ηδw AA: Better to be frustrated than d-dead, I suppose. AA: And yes, I'm s-still having trouble thinking of it as a g-game. AG: Yδu cαη sαy thαt αgαiη... AG: Its still kiηd δf hαrd tδ swαllδw, αll δf this ηδηseηse AA: Indeed. AG: But i guess it wαs αll better thαη the αlterηαtive δf dyiηg by meteδr AA: That is v-very true. AG: I meαη, I dδη't kηδw yδu very well still, but I'm glαd yδu αre with us AA: Oh, um, th-thank you. AA: I'm g-glad to be here, I think. AA: I d-don't know you very well either, but I wish you l-l-luck on your quests, too. AG: Yeαh, it lδδks like my teαm is δη wαter purificαtiδη duty, but thαηks fδr the luck AG: gδδd luck δη yδur quests αs well AG: Its beeη ηice tαlkiηg tδ yδu Vαrαηi AA: Yes, thank you for c-contacting me. AG: I wish yδu well iη yδur future eηdeαvδrs -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 20:58 -- Category:Varani Category:Eribus